A Song in Your Heart
by Kitty-Hamster
Summary: Courtesy of Nick, Sara learns how she truly feels for Gris. But do Nick and Gris know about it? Keep a song in your heart to learn the truth.
1. Leave the Pieces

Keep a Song in your Heart  
Courtesy of Nick, Sara learns how she truly feels for Gris. But do Nick and Gris know about it? Keep a song in your heart to learn the truth.  
I own nothing, but I wish I did.  
----------------------------------

"Evening darlin'." The man said sweetly.

"Don't even try Nick. It's way too late in the day. I just got done with Greg, and I don't think you want to join him." The brunette in question answered hotly.

"Woah, Sara, hang on. I'm not Greg. I'm not even close to that level of despair." Nick answered quickly.

"What league of despair?" Greg asked, walking in. Sara burst out laughing, while Greg stared at her quizzically. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well Greg," Nick answered, suppressing laughter, "I guess she just had enough despair for the night." Sara laughed harder.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Warrick asked, walking in.

"Nah, man. I'll tell you later." Nick answered swiftly. "Hey, Cath. Ready to go?"

"Sure Nicky, let's head out." The older woman looke ready to shoot daggers at Warrick, and Nick didn't want to stick around for the show. "Gris, we're out to finish this one up."

"Sure Cath, Warrick, why don't you go with them?" The socially inept man had obviously not seen the tension earlier.

"Uh,… Sure Gris, I'd… I'd love to." Warrick agreed nervously. "I'll just go uh… get my keys."

"Oh, no you don't Warrick." Catherine spat, "I'm driving this one." With that the trio left.

"Did I miss something?" Grissom asked, innocently. "Greg, I want you to grab Sophia and work the lab tonight. There's too much backlog from days, and not enough cases." Grissom turned to the younger man.

"Sure Gris, I'll do it. If we finish it do I get a case?" He was still hopeful.

"If something comes in, sure." Greg smiled at that and left to find Sophia.

"So… what do we have?" Sara asked Grissom, moving out of the breakroom.

"PD found a DB, 16, male, out front of a friends house. Friends name is Dakota Kelly, PD's questioning her now."

"I'll drive?"

"Of course."

You're not sure that you love me  
But you're not sure enough to let me go  
Baby it ain't fair you know  
To just keep me hangin' 'round

Sara stared at the radio. Nick had definitely been in here last. She watched Grissom cringe at the country music. Though tempted to change it, this song sounded interesting at the start. She wanted to see what it was about.

You say you don't wanna hurt me  
Don't want to see my tears  
So why are you still standing here  
Just watching me drown

She thought back to when she'd told Grissom about her family. He'd watched her. Nick and even Warrick had held her close for lesser reasons than that.

And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road

Sara's breath hitched. Was Grissom listening? She could relate so far.

There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go

Gris had done that. He'd shattered her heat. He had rejected her. She needed help and he said no.

You can drag out the heartache  
Baby you can make it quick  
Really get it over with  
And just let me move on

Why did she even bother with him anymore?

Don't concern yourself  
With this mess you've left for me  
I can clean it up, you see  
Just as long as you're gone

She would have to thank Nick for leaving country on. He may have saved her months of heartbreak. And some deep embarrassment.

And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go

She doubted Grissom knew that there was anything wrong.

You not making up your mind  
Is killing me and wasting time  
I need so much more than that  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

He would care.

And it's alright, yeah I'll be fine  
Don't worry 'bout this heart of mine  
Just take your love and hit the road  
There's nothing you can do or say  
You're gonna break my heart anyway  
So just leave the pieces when you go

But when he learns that he cares, he'll learn one more thing.

Leave the pieces when you go  
Leave the pieces when you go  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah, yeah.  
Leave the pieces when you go

It would just be too late.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song is "Leave the pieces" by The Wreckers. You can watch the video for it here: http // www . youtube . com /watch?vL0PJYYaCUE only take the spaces out where they are. I love that song. I really do. Let me know what you think of doing things this way.  
Adios,  
Kitté


	2. Bye Bye

Keep a Song in your Heart  
Courtesy of Nick, Sara learns how she truly feels for Gris. But do Nick and Gris know about it? Keep a song in your heart to learn the truth.  
I own nothing, but I wish I did.  
----------------------------------------

"Hey, Grissom, take a look at this. I've never seen anything like this before." Sara said, looking up from a strange looking technical device.

Boy you sure look good there standin' in the doorway in the sunset light  
Maybe I read you wrong thinkin' you could be my Mr. Right  
I was puttin' my heart and soul on the line  
Said you needed some time, just a little more time to make up your mind  
Well it's been long enough  
Time is up

"I'm not sure. We'll get it to the lab, they can figure it out." He answered, not looking up.

"I'll head over there now, since we've collected almost everything." Sara said, unsettled by his indifference.

"Okay, I'll see you back at the lab." He nodded.

Bye bye love, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
I ain't never lookin' back. And that's a fact.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye

Getting into the car, Sara sighed. She couldn't handle this man anymore. This obsession was becoming ridiculous. She wasn't even sure if she really wanted him anymore. He was more like a father for her, anyways.

Don't think all those tears are gonna hold me here like they've done before  
You'll find what's left of us in a cloud of dust on highway 4  
Baby what did you expect me to do  
Just sit around and wait on you  
Well I'm through watchin' you just skate around the truth  
And I know it sounds trite  
I've seen the light

A tear slipped down her cheek, knowing what she was giving up. She knew what she had to do, and she knew he wasn't worth the distress she had gone through.

Bye bye love, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
'Cause I ain't never lookin' back, and that's a fact.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye

She finally arrived at the lab, took a deep breath and went in, logging the evidence.

I'd lost the game I guess  
I did my best to win the part  
Now I'm leavin' here with what's left of my heart.  
Bye bye, I'll catch you later  
Got a lead foot down on my accelerator and the rearview mirror torn off  
'Cause I ain't never lookin' back.  
You can count on that.  
I've tried all I can imagine  
I've begged and pleaded in true lover's fashion  
I've got pride, I'm takin' it for a ride  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye

She felt dirty, as though she'd lost a case, or an important challenge. Giving up on Grissom was hard to do.

Bye bye  
Ooh baby  
Oh oh  
Bye bye, bye bye my baby, bye bye

"It's for the best. Keep that thought there. Goodbye." She said quietly to herself.

"Goodbye to who, Sar?" Nick walked in.

"Shit." She breathed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Song is "Bye Bye" by Jo Dee Messina.  
(Watch it here at: www . youtube . com /watch?vpqY7EypBtw without the spaces of course.)  
The song fit in my head, I'm not sure how well actually did though. Let me know what you think.  
Adios,  
Kitté


	3. Who's that Man

Keep a Song in your Heart  
Courtesy of Nick, Sara learns how she truly feels for Gris. But do Nick and Gris know about it? Keep a song in your heart to learn the truth.  
I own nothing, but I wish I did.  
--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sara, I got that… thing… you gave me figured out." Greg started, pulling her aside.

"…and?" She waited impatiently.

"It's nothing. All it does is make noise. It's just a light switch connected to a noisemaker of some kind. It's just like a teenage mechanical engineer at work here." Greg had been surprised by the device, expecting some sort of explosive rather than noisemaker.

"That's it?" Sara was astounded. It was never that simple. I guess we need to get everything else figured out.

Turn left at the old hotel  
I know this boulevard much to well  
It hasn't changed since I've been gone  
This used to be my way home  
They paved the road to the neighborhood  
I guess the county finally fixed it good  
It was getting rough  
Someone finally complained enough

"Sara," Grissom said, making her jump, "The boy's family is here. I would like you to talk to them."

"Sure Gris, I'm on it." She left making him smile sadly. 'She's starting to forget. I may have to do something soon.'

Fight the tears back with a smile  
Stop and look for a little while  
It's plain to see the only thing missing is me

"Hello, Ma'am, I'm Sara Sidle, I'm with the crime lab. You are..?" She supplied the start of the discussion, knowing the woman wouldn't want to talk.

"Carrie Tomwalk." The woman said, eyes downcast. The girl next to her sighed and shifted uncomfortably.

"What's your name?" Sara had barely noticed the girl when she got into the room.

"Liani, I'm sorry, I just… Today hasn't been very good." The girl said, shakily. Grissom watched the two girls talking carefully. He needed to observe how Sara handled this case, and then would make his decision.

That's my house and that's my car  
That's my dog in my backyard  
There's the window to the room  
Where she lays her pretty head  
I planted the tree out by the fence  
Not long after we moved in  
There's my kids that's my wife  
Who's that man running my life

"How has today gone?" Sara asked, carefully.

The girl took a deep breath. "At around 8:00 A.M. I had a police officer come to my dorm room. No college student wants that ever. I wasn't sure why he was there though. He just told me that there was a family emergency and I needed to call home as soon as I could. He also asked me if I had any idea what it could be. I mentioned thinking maybe something had happened to my grandmother, since she has a cancer in her brain. So I grabbed my keys and phone then went downstairs to go outside. I called my mom, but she wouldn't tell me anything till she knew I was with someone. I went back upstairs to find my roommate, who was in the bathroom, but she would be back soon. My mom told me what had happened. And asked me how I wanted to get home. My neighbors came and picked me up, and now here I am." The girl answered sadly. "We were just arguing yesterday about who gets my car. Now I really don't care."

"I know this is hard, we don't know much about what's happened yet." Sara was surprised by the ease of the answer, "We found something strange. It's a can with a switch on the top…"

"And when you flick the switch, it makes an obnoxious high-pitched noise, yes, it was made almost purely to annoy me." The girl smiled at the memory. "Who would do this to a kid like that. I mean, sure he was a terrible student, and sure, he'd run his mouth to my boyfriends, but that was about it."

"Boyfriends?"

If i pulled in would it cause a scene  
They're not really expecting me  
Those kids have been through hell  
I hear they've adjusted well  
Turn around in the neighbors drive  
I'd be hard to recognize in this pick up truck  
It's just an old fixer up

"None right now. He would run his mouth to a couple of them, but I haven't seen either of those two in… months. I don't need a boyfriend. Boys are useless."

"Yes they are. So about these…." She thought boys were useless. Grissom stared blankly at the window, wondering how she could think that. She truly had moved on.

Drive away one more time  
A lot of things running through my mind  
I guess these things change  
Boy they never seem the same

"Sara, how'd it go?" Grissom asked her as she left the room.

"You should know you were babysitting me." She said angrily as she went off in search of Nick and the rest of her evidence. "And before you ask, yes I do really think that. At least of the ones here!"

That's my house and that's my car  
That's my dog in my backyard  
There's the window to the room  
Where she lays her pretty head  
I planted the tree out by the fence  
Not long after we moved in  
There's my kids that's my wife  
Who's that man running my life

Grissom looked at the floor sadly, 'Who does she feel differently about?'

-----------------------------------------------------  
Song is "Who's that Man" by Toby Keith.  
Watch it at www . youtube . com /watch?vkiGETkD9mj4  
Whee, and another song that I love. Song suggestions would be fun, and nice. My supply is fairly limited. That chapter was a bit difficult to write. The college student description is a real one. What does anyone think about maybe having a chapter from Liani's POV?  
Adios,  
Kitté


	4. Hawksong

Keep a Song in your Heart  
Courtesy of Nick, Sara learns how she truly feels for Gris. But do Nick and Gris know about it? Keep a song in your heart to learn the truth.  
I own nothing, but I wish I did.  
---------------------------------------

"Hey Nick, what've you got?" Sara asked, impatiently.

"Slow down, slow down. No one's going anywhere." He wasn't fazed by her edginess.

"So says you. When I get my hands on him, and not at work… Gah!" She shook her hands in frustration.

"May I ask who this aggression is aimed at, and please don't say me." Nick asked, concerned.

"No, not you… it's another… colleague of ours." She said, wickedly calm.

"Well, here maybe this will help. While we search this clothing, listen to this." Nick suggested as he began a lullaby from his childhood.

I wish to you sunshine my dear one, my dear one  
And treetops for you to soar past  
I wish to you innocence my child, my child  
And pray you don't grow up too fast

Never know pain my dear one, my dear one  
Nor hunger, nor fear, nor sorrow  
Never know war my child, my child  
Remember your hope for tomorrow

My prayer is simple my dear one, my dear one  
May you never need understand  
My prayer is for peacetime my child, my child  
Live it well and this life may be grand

Never know pain my dear one, my dear one  
Nor hunger, nor fear, nor sorrow  
Never know war my child, my child  
Remember your hope for tomorrow

"Nick, that was gorgeous. I have to admit, I am impressed." Sara said, astonished.

"Feel any calmer?"

"Completely."

"Who are you angry with? Please tell me. Maybe I can help." Nick tried one more time.

"Only if you can get the rest of the males in this building to grow up, get some balls, and stop babysitting me!" Sara said, angrily.

"Okay, so that leaves Greg, Ecklie, and Grissom. So who tipped the scale?" He had a hunch that it wasn't Ecklie, seeing as he wasn't here today.

"I mean, come on, it's just a family interview. How badly do you think I'm going to screw it up?" She continued her rant.

"Okay, so it's Grissom. Sara, breathe, that's just the way he is, and you know it." He tried calming her down.

"No Nick, it's not just that. I made my final judgment of myself. And now he's angry with me because of something that the sister and I agreed on, and now he's going to baby-sit me to see if what I said was true, and it's going to be really annoying." She knew she sounded stupid, but at this point, it didn't matter.

"I'm not sure I want to know, but I'll take the chance. Shoot."

"Liani, the sister, and I said something about boys being dumb and useless, and then Grissom got all defensive and obnoxious." She sighed.

"Ookay. So, just ignore him? I mean, you're going to forgive him for babysitting eventually right?"

"No, the other part of my decision is that I'm giving up on him. This has become too emotionally draining to keep it up." She sighed, dejectedly.

"Oh. Well, if there's anything I can do, don't hesitate to ask." Nick smiled slightly.

---------------------------------------------------  
'Song' is "Hawksong" by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. It's from the book 'Hawksong' (I've never read it, I was just taught the song)  
I really love that one, we've been singing it to the campers where I work. It serves as a perfect lullaby.  
Adios,  
Kitté


	5. What Hurts the Most

Keep a Song in your Heart

Courtesy of Nick, Sara learns how she truly feels for Gris. But do Nick and Gris know about it? Keep a song in your heart to learn the truth.

I own nothing, but I wish I did.

"How appropriate, the rain beating down on me. Let's see if my spirits can be soaked down any more." Liani sighed. A tear slipping from her eye.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out

She angrily brushed the tear away. "I can't do this. Why did this happen! What were you thinking!" She dropped herself into a chair.

I'm not afraid to cry

Every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again

I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what gets me

"Baby brother. What did you get yourself into? Why do you go places I can't follow to help you? It's my job to take care of you." She reasoned with herself.

What hurts the most was bein' so close

And havin' so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowin' what could have been

And not seein' that love in you

Is what I was tryin' to do

Liani jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID. "Danny…? Why is he calling me? Hello?"

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' it

It's hard to force that smile when I see your old friends and I'm alone

"Danny, I… I know, I just. I don't know if I can handle this right now…. Yeah, you can stop by the house…. Yes, mom's doing fine. I'm more worried about my dad…. All right, I'll talk to you when you get there…. Bye." She smiled grimly as she hung up.

Still harder

Gettin' up, gettin' dressed

Livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade, give away

All the words that I say

In my heart that I left unspoken

The young girl lay her head down on her forearms as she cried silently into them. She jumped at a light touch to her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Sara.

"Hey, would you like a ride home?" Sara looked sympatheticly at the distraught teenager.

"No, I have my car… well, our car…" She laughed grimly. "Thank you, though."

What hurts the most was bein' so close

And havin' so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowin' what could have been

And not seein' that love in you

Is what I was tryin' to do

OH... Yeah...

"Well, if you need anything, here's my number." Sara scribbled on a paper, "If you need anything, promise."

"Thank you. I just, wish this never happened."

"Everyone does, everyone does."

What hurts the most was bein' so close

And havin' so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowin' what could have been

And not seein' that love in you

Is what I was tryin' to do

( not seein' that love in you)

That's what I was trying to do

Oooh...

Song is "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts.

www . youtube . com/watch?vs6kcQKABazI

This song eats my insides. It really does. I love it though. If anyone can think of any other songs, please, feel free to suggest them.

Adios,

Kitté


	6. Here Without You

Keep a Song in your Heart  
Courtesy of Nick, Sara learns how she truly feels for Gris. But do Nick and Gris know about it? Keep a song in your heart to learn the truth.  
I own nothing, but I wish I did.  
----------------------------------------------

Sara sat down to think. The ordeal with this girl was exhausting her. She listened to the radio, thinking of her own brother.

A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same

All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me.

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go.

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me.

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me

"Oh Nate. I wish you were here with me. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." She slammed her locker and left.

-----------------------------------------------  
Song is "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down.  
www . youtube . com/watch?v3J8q4cBSkTQ  
Sorry I w as lazy for this one. I figured, this song works for me. And I don't know the specifics on Sara's family, but this is my story. :) Any ideas, send 'em my way.  
Adios,  
Kitté


	7. I Won't Say I'm in Love

Keep a Song in your Heart  
Courtesy of Nick, Sara learns how she truly feels for Gris. But do Nick and Gris know about it? Keep a song in your heart to learn the truth.  
I own nothing, but I wish I did.  
------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sar, I gotta run. I promised Cath I'd help her with something for Linds tonight." He watched as her face fell, and mistook the source of her disappointment, "We'll catch this guy, and then tomorrow we'll do breakfast and a movie after work." He smiled at her as he ran out the door.

If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

"Who'm I kidding. I've already done this once. Why do I even bother to hope." Sara looked at the floor of her locker.

Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

'Why am I feeling this way. Coworker… not allowed. Off limits. I'm not even the right type for him. Gah!'

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

'I can't!'

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

"No! Not happening."

No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

"Hey, Sara, if you keep talking to yourself, people are going to think you're nuts." Greg walked in.

You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

'Okay, fine. If It'll get me to stop arguing with myself, I do. I'm just not allowed to.' Sara sighed dejectedly and shut her locker.

---------------------------------------------------  
Song is "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" From Hercules.  
www . youtube . com/watch?vYsyCYThkACM&moderelated&search  
Awesome movie. Awesome song. I am bored. I'm only going to have a few chapters more on this.  
Adios,  
Kitté


	8. Kiss the Girl

Keep a Song in your Heart  
Courtesy of Nick, Sara learns how she truly feels for Gris. But do Nick and Gris know about it? Keep a song in your heart to learn the truth.  
I own nothing, but I wish I did.  
---------------------------------------------

Sara and Nick sat on the couch in Sara's living room. Sara's head drooped as the movie started to lull her into a daze.

Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words

"Hey, Sar, this is where that bird starts singing. You have to be awake to listen to him." Nick was far to interested in this movie for her liking.

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Nick's mind started racing as he listened to the song.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

He glanced at Sara and wondered what she was thinking. Did she hear the same song as he did? Was she getting the same ideas and urges?

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

What if he did something and she didn't want him to. Sara was perfectly capable of protecting herself. She could seriously hurt him if he tried something.

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

What if she wanted him to? And if he didn't she would be disappointed. And if Sara were disappointed because of him, he wouldn't be able to sleep.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

Maybe he should give it a shot. You only live once. He'd find out how she felt real soon.

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl

Nick leaned in and whispered, "I think the movie's getting to me Sar." She looked at him bewildered and cross-eyed, until she felt his lips on hers. She closed her eyes and returned the pressure, snaking her arms around his waist. As they separated Sara spoke this time, "Thank you Sebastian."

------------------------------------------------  
Song is "Kiss the Girl" From The Little Mermaid.  
www . youtube . com/watch?vZ8yignhtNPo  
How amazing would that be? Nick and a Jamaican crab. Of course Sebastian gave him some pointers.  
Adios,  
Kitté


	9. When You Say Nothing at All

Keep a Song in your Heart  
Courtesy of Nick, Sara learns how she truly feels for Gris. But do Nick and Gris know about it? Keep a song in your heart to learn the truth.  
I own nothing, but I wish I did.  
------------------------------

Nick stared at the doors, waiting. He wiped his hands on his pants to try to dry them. He swallowed convulsively as he saw the doorhandles turn. He watched as friends and family paraded past, still waiting. He gasped as she stepped into view.

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

She smiled as she saw him standing there, mouth agape. She watched him swallow and shake his head slightly, as if ridding himself of a dream. She knew that this was what she wanted.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

"I love you." He whispered as he led her up the last steps.

"I know." She smiled back as they began their lines.

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old mr. webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

She sighed as his arms wrapped around her waist. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck and kissed it gently. He shivered, understanding her promise of what was to come.

"Sara, I think Greg wants you?" Nick said, disappointed.

"Greg? What?" She looked around, bewildered, "I'm sorry, I'd forgotten there were other people here." She smiled up at him.

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

"So, what's it feel like?" Greg asked her, grinning.

"What's what feel like?" She asked, confused.

"What's it feel like to be the new Mrs. Stokes?" He looked at her, a little sad.

"Oh, Greg, do I detect a hint of jealously in there?"

"Of course not… well, maybe." He lied then acknowledged the facts. She smiled at him. "Go. Go see Nick again, he looks lonely."

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

"I love you Sara Stokes." Nick said, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"And I guess I love you too, silly Mr Stokes." She replied, kissing him gently on the tip of his nose.

----------------------------------------------------------  
Song is "When you say nothing at all" By Allison Krauss.  
www . youtube . com/watch?vZ8yignhtNPo  
And that's it. I hope you liked it!  
Adios,  
Kitté


End file.
